Tell as old as Time
by HinaHyuga
Summary: He might have been the outcast, but he was the one who loved her more than any other guy in that whole room. He was the beast and she was the beauty and together they made things work. Songfic. Occ


**Tell As Old as Time**

**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

In normal high school, a girl with shinny blue eyes and long blonde haired walked down the hall. She wore a soft color making her slick pale skin hide in her clothes. Every eye was one her, even if she was shy she had caught everyone's attention with her beauty. She smiled and waved at everyone she knew and gave a small smile for those she didn't. She was the nicest girl in the school and she was also the popular one.

In the other side of the school, a blonde haired guy with light green-ish eyes walked down the hall as well but at the opposite direction as the other. His eyes were surrounded by a thick black eye liner making him seem mysterious and dark. His clothes were dark as well; he uses a black and gray jacket with a hoodie over his head and dark blue jeans. He was the outcast of the school, no one liked him and he didn't like anyone there. The word freak came out whenever he was near, but he didn't even bother to even listen. He was the out cast... the beast.

As they both walked in each other direction without even knowing, a group of jocks decides that today was the perfect day to pick on the outcast and so when they were both about to cross their way. A guy puts a foot on the guy's way, making him lose his balance landing on top of the light haired beauty. Their eyes met in a second and they were locked.

"Sorry" He murmured quickly. He started to stand up but his eyes never let his, neither hers.

"It's ok..." She said shyly. They both stayed in silence staring at each other.

"Again I am sorry... I didn't mean to" He repeated again.

"Don't worry" She said. He lower his head and walked away afraid he might make more of a fool of himself. The girl watches him leave and with small sigh she kept her way.

**Just a little change**

**Small, to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Beast**

A sunny Saturday night the same brown haired guy sat in the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. He had planned to go to the mall to get this new CD of his favorite band. "Excuse me... is this the bus to the mall?" A shy female voice asked from behind him. The guy turns around to find the same black haired girl standing there. "Oh... hi" She said.

"Hello" He said.

"Uh... is this the bus to the mall?" She asked again.

"Yes" He answered.

"Thanks" She said and sat beside him. Both stayed in silence, the only sound was the sound of the wind.

"I'm Claire littleton ... what's your name?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment before smirking.

"Charlie Pace" He said.

"Nice to meet you" She said.

"Like wise" He said. He turns around once again, his heart pounded loudly in his chest as he felt nervous by the girl sitting next to him. It was feeling they had never felt before and it scared them both.

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

Time after time they bump at every corner and each time they knew something more about the other. And one day, Charlie silently sat in starbuck downloading some music his laptop when some tap his shoulder. "Hello" Someone said. He turns around to find Claire smiling at him. "Are you following me?" She asked with a cute smile that always made his heart stop.

"Mind I remind you I was here first" Charlie said as he smirked. That smirked that Claire dreamed about so much and she couldn't just wait to see.

"May I join you?" She asked and he nod. She sat right across him and opens her lilac colored laptop and smiled at him. They were different but at the same time they were alike.

Hours past and Claire thought that it was time to go. "Well it was nice to see you again" She said. She gather up her thing and when she was about to leave she tripped with the chair. Before she hit the floor two strong arms held her. They both looked at each other again, this time neither could ignore the connection they had at least not anymore.

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

Friday night and Charlie was dropping off Claire at her home after their 3rd date. "Thank you for tonight" She said as she smiled at him. She was about to kiss his cheek good night when he turn his faced making her lips touch his. When their lips touch hell broke loose and the kiss became passionate but it was him who pulled away.

"I can't do this to you" He said. Claire stared into his sad light brown eyes making him looked down.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Ruin your life. By being with me you'll get miss treated you'll be an outcast like me... I can't do that to you" He whispered. Claire cupped his cheek making him look at her. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his lips gently.

"As long if I'm with you... I don't care" She said.

"There are so many things that you want, I'm not sure I can give it to you" He whisper. His arms had wrap their way around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We'll work through it... but I can't let you go" She said. He smiled at her and kissed her, he knew he couldn't let her go as well. They were meant to be and they work through it.

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

A year later in their prom night, Charlie stood beside her, like he always did. He watches how the couple moved around the dance floor all together. "Can we dance?" Claire asked.

"You know I can't dance" He said he looked down at her. She looked beautiful as ever. She had a light blue dress that hugged her curves and her makeup made her face look amazing.

"Please... just one dance" She pleaded. She put the puppy eyes knowing he couldn't say no to them.

"Claire" He groaned.

"Please... for me?" She asked sweetly making roll his eyes. He gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Like always every male guy was watch her, and he felt lucky that it was his hand that she was holding. She wraps her arms around his neck as they slowly dance to the slow song.

"I love you Charlie" She whispered. Charlie looked down at the petite girl on his arms and smiled.

"I love you too" He said as he kissed the top of her head and kept dancing. He might have been the outcast, but he was the one who loved her more than any other guy in that whole room. He was the beast and she was the beauty and together they made thing work, because they were happy.


End file.
